powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Somnibot
Somnibot is a lullaby-singing monster whose sleep-inducing power was able to put both human and machine into a deep peaceful sleep with her beautiful voice. She even attempted to hypnotize the Zeo Rangers at one point. She was first defeated in her battle with the Gold Ranger. In her first form, she wears a large nightcap on her head and her voice is rather yawn-heavy, as if her singing puts her to sleep as well. She also makes various sleep- and bedtime-related puns in her first form as well, specifically during her battle with the Gold Ranger. In her second form, however, her puns become a little more dark and sinister. As explained, in her first form she is very narcoleptic. After her initial defeat, she returns with a power amplifier where her face used to be, even the Gold Ranger is no match for it and her attitude is much nastier, her characteristic sleepiness entirely gone. Later when she grows huge, she is destroyed by the Zeo Ultrazord but not before arrogantly claiming herself to be invincible. Somnibot was seen as an audience member in Prince Gasket's Machine Arena. It is unexplained how she got revived from the attack. Powers and abilities Somnibot was assembled with the gift of song. She has the ability to sing lullabies that put people and even robots into a deep, peaceful state of sleep, using a harmonic sound weapon of sorts. When she sings, her eyes glow (first red, then light violet, then a bright white after her upgrade) and as she sings her Ranger targets slowly enter their dream state. Her non-Ranger targets simply collapse and fall asleep. She also waves her arms as she sings her cradle songs, causing light violet-colored energy to appear on her hands that spreads out over her soon-to-be dreaming victims. However, it is unclear on whether it is her singing or staring into her eyes that causes her victims to be placed under her sleeping spell. In her first form, she can also shoot pink energy spheres from her mouth. Notes * Bara Gūsuka, Somnibot's Japanese counterpart, was originally male (voiced by a female, veteran voice actress Kazue Takahashi), but she herself was changed to female (albeit her voice sounding a bit like Prince Sprocket's due to Barbara Goodson providing her singing and speaking voices). However, King Mondo accidentally refers to Somnibot as male when he orders Klank and Orbus to reassemble her and boost her special powers. ** Somnibot also had a second form before her amplifier face - a windup version of herself (complete with key) combined with two phonograph horns on top of her head and a computer module on her chest. This form was never shown due to time constraints and problems with the source footage, as there were too many Japanese people in the footage. The form she would have taken would have made her resemble a wind-up toy robot. *Somnibot has a red crystal dot in the center on her forehead. * The lullaby that Somnibot sings throught her episode is Rock-a-bye Baby, a lullaby with, according to theory, possible origins during the colonial period of North America. However, Mondo implies that Somnibot could sing other cradle songs as well. Brahms' Lullaby, for example, is played in the musical score after she puts Bulk, Skull and a burglar to sleep. * Somnibot is one of several monsters that uses music as a weapon to attack the Rangers. Others include Dischordia, Dizchord, and Guitardo among others. Like Dischordia, Somnibot uses her singing to incapacitate the Rangers, only in Somnibot's case she uses her singing to lull the Rangers and others into beautiful dream worlds rather than make them dance uncontrollably. * Somnibot never enters the Power Chamber to sing Alpha to sleep, despite her king and her queen already knowing the location of the Power Chamber by this time. See Also Category:Zeo Monsters Category:Female PR Villains